Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A direction sensor, such as a gyroscope, can be utilized to measure a direction or orientation of the direction sensor. For example, a gyroscope can provide an indication of a rate of change to the direction of the gyroscope relative to a reference axis of the gyroscope. In this example, a computing system can keep track of the rate measurements indicated by the gyroscope to determine the direction of gyroscope.